paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 8: The Final Fight
The final chapter The rangers got ready to fight Dimmension Killer. Carter: All right, We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Then suddenly, Dimmension Killer used his powers to turn the sky black and purple flames summoned the main villains of the rangers. Carter: Queen Bansherra! Dustin: Lothor! Sky: Gruumm! Mike: Master Xandred! Kai: Trakeena! Emma: Vrak! Orion: Emperor Mavro! DK: Hard way. The rangers and monsters charged at each other and created a exciting battle. Cartrer charged up to Bansheera and fired his guns, Bansheera blocked all the shots but she was toodistracted when she saw Carter pointing the guns at point blank range. Carter fired the guns and Bansheera exploded as Carter walked out of the explosion, Unscratched. Dustin faced off against the monster version of Lothor, Dustin: So long, Lothor. Lion Hammer final strike! The yellow ranger struck the monster with his hammer and walked away as Lothor exploded. Sky faced off against Gruumm and the Royal Guards, RG'S: Coat of firearms, Fire! Sky, Using his civilian powers, Creates a force field and blocks the shot. RG2: No! Impossible! Sky: Fire! Sky shoots at all 3 Villains and destroyes Gruumm Sky: Royal guards, You are charged with murder in the first degree, Judgement! Sky activates the judgement mode, Scans the Monsters and the Morpher read Guilty. Sky: Guilty, Confinement! The morpher turns the Monsters into containment cards. Mike faced off against Master Xandred. Mike charged at the nighlok leader and struck him and knocked him down. Mike then gets a gold disc with the bear zord on it, Puts it in the black box and spins the disc on his sword. Mike: Ultimate Forest Vortex! Mike uses his sword and draws the forest kanji symbol and a horizontal spin attack slash, Causing the master to explode. Kai fought the bug version of Trakeena. Kai grabbed his sword and struck Trakeena. Kai: This ends now! Kai then lifts up his sword and did a V slash with the blast of the Quasar launcher, Resulting in Trakeena exploding. Emma and Orion fought off Vrak and Mavro, Emma grabbed her sword and struck Vrak multiple times where Orion struck him with his spear and both sended the villains flying. Orion: Together? Emma: Together. Orion turned the spear into a blaster and Emma aimed the blast mode of the ultra sword, Emma: Pink Dynamic Attack! Orion: Super Silver Blast! The two fired at the villains and then reverting the weapons back to normal to finish the job. Orion: Super silver spear slash! Emma: Pink Ultra Strike! The two strikes formed together and destroyed the villains. Dimmension Killer dissapeared in the crossfire, But they celebrated another victory. Emma and Orion then took off they're helmets and Orion pressed his lips against Emma's. Pups: Awwwww! Skye: They're so cute together. Chase eventually came to Skye, While she was awed by this and Kissed her on the cheek. Skye blushed and smiled. Dimmension Killer reapeared and was sickened for a few seconds before firing his gun to get they're attention. DK: Uh, Hello! (Blam) Are we done with the relationships? Carter: Everyone, Fire you're Blasters! The rangers grabbed they're Blasters and fired at Dimmension Killer, Only to find out that he can open vortexes and Reflect the Blast back at them. The Rangers got Knocked Off they're feet and demorphed. Dimmension killer laughed evily as he came up to them and was ready to kill them untill... Smack! Jake Had run up to him from behind and Flying kicked him. Dimmension killer growled and blasted at Jake, Causing Jake to hit the ground. Dimmension Killer walked up to the minorly injured snow rescuer and was about to kill him, He raised his sword... Terry: No! As he started running, He transformed into Another Red Ranger and knocked the sword out of Dimmension Killer's Hands in a Red burst of speed. Terry: Energy Chasers Red! DK: I'll Be Back! And You'll never find Everest! Then a White portal opened up and he went through it, Dissapearing Carter: Ryder, Do you have a transport vehicle? Ryder: Yeah, The Paw Patroller. Orion: We need it. Ryder Activated the Paw Patroller and arrived where the rangers, pups, Jake and Ryder was. The 2 Teams ran into the Paw Patroller and put on Heavy snow gear. Ryder: Robodog, Through the portal! Robodog Barked as he pressed the pedal and it sped into the Portal. Rocky: We're Coming, Everest! The Pups Howled as The Rangers morphed. The Paw Patroller and the vortex dissapeared. To Be Continued... That's the end of our story, The Sequel: Power Rangers Paw Patrol 2: Frozen Nightmare. Note: The sequel is NOT a refrence to Frozen and three new rangers will help the team out. See ya Prwtfalcon6 Review.